Methods for preparing samples for analysis generally rely on dangerous chemical reagents, hazardous conditions, and long preparation times. The United States Pharmacopoeia (USP) method for TiO2 determination requires digesting a sample with boiling H2SO4 for 8 hours with subsequent filtration of the solution. This procedure is dangerous, lengthy and not sufficiently accurate because a filtration step is involved. While a cosmetic formulation containing TiO2 could be treated in a microwave with a mixture of nitric acid and HF to produce a clear solution suitable for Ti determination by AA, HF is a very strong health hazard, and during digestion high pressures, for example up to 450 psi, may develop. Thus, in addition to being hazardous to use, the accuracy of these methods and time they take to complete make them less than desirable.